Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting method, in particular relates to a used for an inspecting method for inspecting turn-on or turn-off time of a fluid control valve.
Description of Prior Art
The fluid control valve is a control device used in fluid line piping. The basic function is interconnecting or switching the fluids in the piping, adjusting the flowing direction, pressure and flow rate of the fluid so as to assure the piping system operates normally.
The fluid control valve controls whether the fluids flows in the piping and the flow rate via turn-on and turn-off the valve door. Nonetheless, the operating time as the fluid control valve turning-on or turning-off affects the flowing efficiencies of the fluids in the piping. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an effective method for inspecting the flowing behaviors.